


Reunion

by Ardoria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, Fluff, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Reunion, TF, Yaoi, graves, kiss, lol, twistedfate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardoria/pseuds/Ardoria
Summary: TF and Graves reunite hehehe...Nothin' more I swear





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english, sadly it's not my mother tongue  
> It's my first time writing in english and fluff, I'm not fluffy

At least Malcolm Graves was particularly happy now. He could forgive himself and his earlier best friend now for the failed job back then and for the 10 years in the Locker.  
But now he had to die and that was depressing. Who could think that it would end like that? Basically he got himself killed because of the blind rage towards TF. Now he realises that it wasn't worth at all to spend two whole years with chasing him. He wishes he could've forgiven him earlier. That they meeted half way when he broke out of the Locker. But he knew himself, he was a stubborn man, who is easy to drive mad. It was nearly impossible to just try to talk to him.  
He asks himself how they managed to make up now, but he knows what made that possible and he doesn't like to admit that and will never.

And even though the water in Bilgewater was nearly as cold as Freljord itself he felt a certain warmth in his chest. At least TF could live a little longer...

The oxygen in his lungs began to lack and he was ready to give up his life. It was not the best, but he still liked it. Before TF came into his life it was a little hard to survive on his own and alone but then it was... fun? They did a lot of heists and spent the money like there wasn't a tomorrow. And doing it with a close friend is even more fun. Graves is glad that time happened, otherwise he wouldn't be ready to die now without ever experience a certain liking towards a person.

Suddenly he saw something jump into the water. The warmth became pain, because what he saw was TF who tried to swim down to him by lifting himself down with the chain that's fixed to the anchor of gangplanks ship. Graves got scared, he knew TF coudn't swim and now that he's under water there is no backing down. He either manages to free Graves or they will both die here. Graves sees a razor in his hand with which he will try to free him from his chains and handcuffs.  
He comes closer, now he can see his face. He wears a determined expression but behind that Graves can see pure fear. He knows how much TF's afraid of water and drowning. How often has he gotten himself into dangerous situation because he coudn't swim.  
Graves was a little flattered that his former best friend tried to save him under these circumstances but he didn't want him to die for someone who spent 2 years chasing his ass through Runeterra with the thought of killing him.

TF's shaking hand managed to unlock the lock on his handcuffs and Graves shook them off quickly and grabbed TF by his hands and pushed away from the seaground. He felt TF weaken in his grip and he never feared more of someones life. He didn't want him to die now, he coudn't live with this burden that his friend died just to save him. Just because TF once behaved like Graves and didn't just back down. And now he started to realise that he also coudn't live without TF. He was always in his life, doesn't matter in what way and he wanted him back in his life again.  
He saw how everything around him became orange. He feared that this was the end, how they died, but he was wrong. Graves broke through the surface with his friend in his grip and saw how the Dead Pool was shattered into little pieces which were burning. He saw a corpse with a wooden plank in his chest which was beginning to sink down with only the plank swimming on the surface.  
He tried to hold TF up as much as he could while he searched for some possibility to lay TF on it. After a few minutes he found a big piece of the ship swimming around. He tugged TF on it and tried to sit on it too. He felt TF's breath and was more that relieved that he was still alive but unconcious.

Suddenly TF moved a little and began to cough. Then he hardly opened his eyes.

"You bastard", said Graves calm.

"Is that how you great someone who nearly died savin' you? Or am I dead?", mused TF with a slight look of confusion.

Graves smiled, "You're not. 'M sorry."

TF tried to sit up and looked into Graves eyes, waiting. Graves hesitated but tugged him into a hug. He pressed his face between TF's shoulder and neck not willing to ever let go of him. Then he felt how TF wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back and the grip on Graves wasn't becoming looser.  
Even though the water of Bilgewater was polluted and dirty and smelled of dead fish he could smell TF's smell. It hadn't changed in all these years and that was overwhelming Graves. He liked it.

"I missed you...", mumbled Graves into his shoulder quietly, then even quieter: "...a lot."  
His facial expression became more bitter, because he knew it was his fault. TF felt it.

He whispered into Graves ear: "I missed you too, Malcolm.", his breath ghosting against his ear. Graves had no problem with TF being so close and he knew it. He wanted him close, maybe a little closer. So he pressed himself even more against TF. He still didn't want to break the hug.

"So...", began TF.

"Please let me hold you a little more", said Graves with hope that he didn't hear him. It was embarassing but the truth. This is the only thing he wanted right now.

TF moved a little bit out of the hug so he could look Graves in the eyes. They were sad and another emotion he couldn't really identify. He never saw this expression in his friends face. Examining his whole face trying to find an answer what Graves was thinking. He thinks he knows it. He hopes it's what he thinks.

So TF is looking into Graves eyes with a look of determination and cups the side of his face into his hand. Before Graves can protest TF is pressing his mouth carefully to Graves'. He feels Graves lips tremble a little but then he is pressing back softly. Then Graves feels TF smile a little before breaking the kiss.

"So I was right", says TF with fond smile, looking into Graves eyes. He's irritated but isn't showing a sign of not liking what happened just now.

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it and furrows his brows.

"What? Have you lost your tongue?", laughs TF.

"Why", asks Graves.

"Dunno, seemed like th' right thing to do."

"Can we do it one more time", asks Graves hesitating.

"As much as you want, hotshot", TF grins now. What a nice outcome of this situation.

Graves kisses him simply again and hugs him afterwards, resting his head on his shoulder again. TF begins to stroke his hair in a calming manner, showing affection. They drifted away from Gangplank's ship.

"Yeah, I missed ya'"


End file.
